1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of cleaning soiled fabric, particularly hydrophobic fabrics with oily hydrophobic soils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the method of washing fabrics in water involves adding a laundry detergent which includes a blend of surfactants, generally anionic surfactants, and additives to the soiled fabrics to be cleaned, followed by agitating to remove soils and oil-containing micelles, and finally by multiple rinsing steps to remove the soils and detergent residues from the cleaned fabrics. However, the conventional method has the drawback that it is quite ineffective in removing oils from hydrophobic fabrics such as polyester and polypropylene.